fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Aoi
Ren Aoi is a mysterious man, who transforms into Kamen Rider Fifteen Skeleton, created by the Badan Empire in order to defeat the Kamen Riders. He is the father of Ken Aoi and husband of Sakura Aoi. Character History Past Ren Aoi is a family man when his son was alive. After his son died in an accident while having to do with meeting his wife at a lighthouse, Ren falls into despair after losing his son. When his son is in fact alive, Ren joins the Underground Empire, becoming their Kamen Rider to find his still alive son, but somehow got brainwashed into their pawn. Present Kamen Rider Fifteen first appears to fight the 5 mysterious warriors, but is interfered by the first three Kamen Riders. The three riders manage to drive off Fifteen, as he enters through a darker version of a Helheim Crack. After finding his son, Ren appeared in his normal identity, battling Armor Warrior, Baron, Dragon Defender and Moon Blade Final, transforming into Fifteen Skeleton, able to defeat Moon Blade Final then later Dragon Defender, thanks to Kamen Rider Lockseed he use as Ringzard Arms. His battle with Armor Warrior is interrupted by three very first Kamen Riders, leading Armor Warrior to escape to safety. He found his son again in his home destroying the message that Ken made for his mother and tells him to come in order to use Ken's power for the Mega Reversal Machine. However, his son refused because Ren began to act strangely due to him being brainwashed, thus leading to Ren forcing his hand to take him away from Heisei Riders' protection. Upon his son finally caught nearby the lighthouse where his wife, Saki is, Fiftee Skeleton managed to take his son away from the Heisei Riders and meet his wife. He is defeated by Kamen Rider Armor Warrior Warrior Leader Arms after he was overpowered by his Rider Kick, destroying his Sengoku Driver and its Underworld Circle, thus freeing him from Underworld's grasp. After realizing for what he did when he was brainwashed by Underworld Empire, his son began fading away, but managed to take his son to the lighthouse to reunite with his wife, thanks to the Riders (mostly Masked Riders' Rider Syndrome teleportation) and seeing their son disappear to the top of sky as a light above them. Arms Like his fellow Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Fifteen Skeleton's forms are called Arms. His Sengoku Driver plays American rock & roll music and emits a guitar riff sound before every transformation. But instead of normal fruit or nut Lockseeds, Fifteen Skeleton uses the Kamen Rider Lockseed to channel the Legend Rider Lockseeds, allowing him to use the powers of the 15 Kamen Riders. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Fifteen Skeleton can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: Squash, Au Lait, or Sparking. Ride Wear The Ride Wear is Fifteen Skeleton's undersuit. This form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Uniquely, Fifteen Skeleton's Ride Wear is not seen during his transformation into his default form and only appears when he changes arms. The Ride Wear that Fifteen Skeleton's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its Rider Indicator faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Ultra Joint. XV Faceplate.png|Rider Indicator Fifteen Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15 t *'Kicking power': 21.5 t *'Maximum jump height': 51 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 5.1 sec. Kamen Rider Fifteen Skeleton is Fifteen Skeleton's default form that is accessed through the Fifteen Lockseed. While assuming Fifteen Arms, Fifteen Skeleton dons the Fifteen Skeleton Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Underworld Circle. Similar to how Legend Rider Armor Parts appear as the head of the represented Rider before transformation, the Fifteen Armor Part initally appears as a skull. Interestingly, when Fifteen Skeleton transforms into this form, he bypasses the Ride Wear stage entirely as the armor and his suit form at once. Rider The Rider Arms are forms based on past Kamen Riders. Ringzard Ringzard Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Ringzard's Volcano Style, which is accessed through the Kamen Rider Lockseed channeling the Ringzard Lockseed. While assuming Ringzard Arms, Fifteen Skeleton dons the Ringzard Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the RingzarSwordGun. Chrono Warrior Chrono Warrior Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior's default form, which is accessed through the Kamen Rider Lockseed channeling the Chrono Warrior Lockseed. While assuming Chrono Warrior Arms, Fifteen dons the Chrono Warrior Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Ride Booker. Similar to Chrono Warrior himself, this form allows Fifteen Skeleton to use the power of the first Nine Kamen Riders as seen when he activates his Sengoku Driver's (Echo Demon) Squash function, manifesting an Flame Drum to counter the one used by Chrono Warrior as Kamen Ride: Echo Demon. Chrono Warrior Arms' ability to use the power of the previous Kamen Riders without changing Arms is not unlike Decade's own Violent Emotion form or Armor Warrior's Ultimatum Arms. Another ability of Chrono Warrior Arms is allowing Fifteen Skeleton to channel the power of Chrono Warrior's Attack Ride cards, as seen when he activates a Chrono Warrior Squash attack while fighting Kamen Riders Chrono Warrior, Double Detective, Quadronaut, and Ringzard. Charged into the Ride Booker, he unleashed a series of slashes against his opponents amplified by self-replication (Attack Ride: Illusion) and multiple slash (Attack Ride: Slash) abilities. Quadronaut Quadronaut Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Quadronaut's Base States, which is accessed through the Kamen Rider Lockseed channeling the Quadronaut Lockseed. While assuming Quadronaut Arms, Fifteen Skeleton dons the Quadronaut Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is a rotation between the Celestial Module Celestial Saber (primary) and Dynamic Module Electric Rod (Quadronaut Au Lait) instead of the Rocket Module used byKamen Rider Moon Blade. Armor Warrior Armor Warrior Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Dylan Lavigne's Orange Arms. Accessed through the Heisei Rider Lockseed channeling the Armor Warrior Lockseed, this form is referred to by Fifteen Skeleton himself as his "ultimate transformation". The best example of this is when Fifteen Skeleton Armor Warrior Arms was able to defeat Armor Warrior in Triumph Arms. While assuming Armor Warrior Arms, Fifteen Skeleton dons the Armor Warrior Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Orange Slicer. He can also use the Unrivaled Saber as an alternative side weapon to his own Underworld Circle. This Arms' finisher has two variations depending on which function Fifteen Skeleton activates with his Sengoku Driver. *Sengoku Driver finishers: **'Au Lait': Channeled into the Orange Slicer, Fifteen Skeleton unleashed a dark version of the Great Orange Sword Strike against Armor Warrior Arms' Matchlock Great Orange Unrivaled Slash. This attack prevailed and successfully knocked Armor Warrior out of his transformation. **'Sparking': Activated on his Sengoku Driver in response to Armor Warrior Warrior Leader Arms' Armor Warrior Squash Rider Kick, Fifteen raised his Orange Slicer and Underworld to unsuccessfully block the attack, which defeated him and resulted in the destruction of his Sengoku Driver. Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Fifteen Skeleton's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Underworld Circle - Personal weapon both untransformed and in any Arms *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Ride Booker - Fifteen Skeleton Chrono Warrior Arms' personal weapon ***Flame Drum - Fifteen Chrono Warrior Arms' personal weapons channeling Echo Demon's power **Dynamic Module Electric Rid, Celestial Module Celestial Saber - Fifteen Skeleton Quadronaut Arms' rotating personal weapons **RingzarSwordGun - Fifteen Skeleton Ringzard Arms' personal weapon **Orange Slicer - Fifteen Skeleton Armor Warrior Arms' personal weapon **Unrivaled Saber - Fifteen Skeleton Armor Warrior Arms' side weapon